


I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sherlock is at Molly's beck and call.  She has something she wants to try with him.





	I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe)

They were in the lab when she said it. She didn’t even look up from her microscope. “You should come round this evening,” Molly said candidly.

The statement caught John off guard, but he noticed the slight jerk that Sherlock’s head made.

“Oh, yes,” Sherlock said, coughing slightly. “Six, maybe?”

She finally looked up. “Yes,” she replied. “That should be fine.” She went back to her microscope.

Sherlock hurried John out of the lab as he started to ask, “What’s all that about?”

Sherlock was punctual. He rang the bell and waited. He rang it again. He checked his watch. It was now three minutes after. He tried to peer in through the side lights next to the front door, even though he knew it would be useless because they were frosted, but he hoped to see some sort of movement.

His mobile buzzed. _Running late. Be there in 15 minutes._ He sighed and stood on the walk, waiting.

Almost fifteen minutes later he saw her strolling down the sidewalk. “I hope you weren’t too bored waiting. Greg had a question for me. Something about the use of a lawnmower in a murder. I'm sure you'll be getting a call about it tomorrow.” Molly fished into her bag, pulled out her keys, and opened the door. “Shoes,” she said as she slipped off her flats.

Sherlock closed the door behind him and undid his shoes, taking them off and placing them neatly next to her flats which she had discarded casually. He found her in the kitchen, getting a glass of water. “Go to the bedroom,” she said, going through a stack of mail on the counter. “I’ll be right there.”

He hurried to the bedroom. It was cozy, comfortable. She had made the bed before she left for the day with her pyjamas lying neatly folded on the end. He sat down carefully on the bed, feeling the need to be as careful as possible so as not to cause any disturbance.

Molly walked into the bedroom, pulling off her sweater as she did. “Why aren’t you undressed yet?” she inquired. She folded it neatly and then turned and bent over to put it away in the bottom of her chest of drawers. Sherlock stood up as she did and noticed a blue, lacy waistband for her panties peaking out from the gap between her back and her slacks. _That’s different_ , he thought. He slipped off his shirt and pants followed by his underwear. He felt compelled to fold them neatly.

She glanced over at him as she unbuttoned her blouse. “I see you’re already ready,” she commented.

He WAS hard, eager. “Well...” he said, but couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“Sit,” she commanded as she slipped off her blouse to reveal a basic, beige bra. The bra quickly followed and they both ended up in a wicker laundry basket. She undid her slacks and slid them down revealing blue lace boyshorts.

“Those are,” Sherlock said but stopped. It wasn’t that they didn’t look good on her. They were quite sexy, in fact, but he was surprised.

“Not like me?” she finished. “Lie down.” She pushed them down and kicked them off to the side, leaving them in a tiny heap to the side. They seemed out of place being discarded so casually.

He lay back on the bed, moving the pillows to the side. She walked over, climbed onto the bed and immediately straddled his face. Sherlock stuck out his tongue and probed gently. She wasn’t aroused yet. She grabbed his lustrous locks and guided him. As his tongue slid between her lips she moaned, saying, “I had a rough day at the office, so it’s your job to relax me. Got it?”

He replied with a muffled “yes”, and slowly teased her with his tongue and lips, playing gently with her clit. With gentle touching and licking, he could tell that she was becoming more aroused, tasting her more as she became more and more slick. 

Molly got into it, too. Gently riding up and down, controlling his head. She closed her eyes and let Sherlock do all the work. Other than his mouth between her legs and her fingers in his hair, she didn’t touch him, not even his hard cock that stuck straight up into the air behind her. 

Not that he noticed that she was all but ignoring his needs. He was focused on her, making her feel good, seeing what his tongue could do for her. He could taste her more as she became aroused, making his lips and face wet.

Suddenly she swung her leg from over him so that she no longer straddled his face and got off the bed. “That was...good,” she said, breathing slightly heavily. Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. “Go wash your face and rinse your mouth out,” she said.

He quickly did that in her bathroom and when he came back found that she was rummaging through the bottom drawer of her wardrobe. Molly pulled out a harness. He knew instinctively what she had. “Ummm....” he started, but couldn’t think of anything else to say. He wasn’t sure what to say about it.

She slipped it on. “I’ve trying it out, making sure I could put it on without any problems,” she informed him as she stepped into it and pulled it up her legs. She tightened the straps and adjusted it to make sure it was fitting snugly. She then bent over and pulled out a purple silicon dildo which she worked carefully through the ring on the front of her harness. “Kneel,” she said.

He moved over to her and kneeled down. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and realized that she didn’t have a rubber band for it. She went into the bathroom, leaving him on his knees, before returning and putting her hair up at the same time.

She stopped right in front of him and again grabbed his hair. The dildo was right in front of his face and he automatically opened his mouth. She grinned and pushed her hips forward, letting the dildo slide into his mouth.

He wrapped his lips around it and sucked. She looked down at him and smiled, letting go of his hair and running her fingers through it instead. He didn’t need any encouragement as he started to bob his head back and forth along the length. She smiled down at him as she sucked on her dildo. Even though he kept his hands on her thighs and not touching her between her legs and there was only the slightest rubbing sensation from the straps, she found the sight of Sherlock highly arousing.

She pulled out of his mouth. “Stand up and turn around,” she told him. He did and then he felt her hand on his back, pushing slightly. He leaned forward so that he braced his hands against the mattress. He heard her go into the bathroom and rummage around in a drawer. _Probably lube_ , he thought. She returned shortly and began to run her hand over his ass and between the cheeks, gently probing. He shifted his feet, spreading them more.

He felt a cool liquid and then her fingers push, gently but firmly, into him. He moaned and spread his legs wider. “Oh, you like that,” Molly said, and kept slipping her fingers in and out.

She pulled her fingers out and a few seconds later felt her spreading his cheeks and something thicker pushed between his cheeks. She reached around and grabbed his cock, jerking it hard, making him gasp, before letting it go. He started to ease back, but she put her hands on his ass, stopping him. “Now,” she directed, “you’re going to be good and not make a mess until I let you.”

“Of course,” he whispered, a bit of a strain in his voice as he was very aroused already.

She pushed forward gently and the strap-on slid into him slowly. “Ohhhhh,” he moaned as he it kept sliding in until he felt her hips against his. She stroked his back gently, not moving her hips. “I’m just going to hold it here for a minute, let you get used to it....That’s what I read I should do.” Suddenly, she sounded a little unsure of herself, very different than how she had been all day.

“I want...” he licked his lips before continuing, “I want you to...fuck me.” 

Molly smiled. “If that’s what you want,” she said as she pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into him. She did it slowly at first before speeding up her rhythm.

He responded to her thrusts, moving his hips to meet her thrusts. He couldn’t stop moaning as she kept fucking his ass. She kept one hand on his back and the other rubbed her breast, playing with her nipple. The harness felt snug against her clit, but didn’t provide much stimulation otherwise.

His moans were getting louder and higher pitched. She stopped rubbing her breast so she could reach around and stroke his cock. He gasped as her fingers brushed against it and his legs buckled slightly. She pulled her hand back, and grabbed his hips. “You’re enjoying this so much.” She started to fuck him faster.

“Oh, yes, oh yes oh yes oh yes.” The words were coming fast from him as she kept fucking him with the dildo. “I’m close,” he warned.

She pulled out of him suddenly. “Lie back, ass at the edge of the bed,” she commanded. He lay back and she spread his legs again and pushed hard into him with one thrust. She grabbed his cock and jerked it fast and hard.

He couldn’t hold back at it. He lifted his head and shoulders as his cock erupted, shooting copious amounts of liquid all over his stomach and as high as his nipples. He flopped back. She let go of his cock and slid the toy out of him. Her hand was wet from his cock and she wiped it on his thigh. She casually undid the harness and dropped it to the floor before climbing onto the bed and straddling his head again. 

She was much, much wetter this time. He alternated between licking and sucking on her clit. Her fingers once again found his hair, only this time she pulled firmly. She pressed down on him too, making sure there was plenty of firm contact between them. She began to tense up, her thighs tightening around his head, and her whole body shuddered as a strong orgasm coursed through her.

After about a minute of her sitting on him, catching her breath, she released her fingers and slowly got off of him and the bed.

Sherlock felt a something land on the bed next to him as he heard a door close. Lifting his head, he found a wet flannel balled up next to him and that it was the bathroom door that he heard. He carefully cleaned his mess off of him, hoping nothing had ran down his sides and gotten onto the bed, but he didn’t feel any. By the time he sat up, the shower had started. Once he heard her in the shower, he quietly opened the bathroom door, placed dirty flannel on the sink, and closed the door without making a sound.

There was no need to say anything to her now. He got dressed and left, having enjoyed himself and knowing that he had given her much pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat sequel to [Being Herself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11328774). It is not necessary to have read that to enjoy this work. (But please do!)
> 
> If you enjoyed this please check out my other works.


End file.
